Beyond Skin Deep
by Megara2986
Summary: Has Harry finally started to realize that Ginny might not just be Ron's little sister anymore or has someone else blinded Harry? In Harry's 7th and final year at Hogwarts, he might has have one chance left with Ginny or someone else might see her for the
1. Prolouge

Beyond Skin Deep

**Disclaimer**: None of these Characters are mine; they all are from the mind of JK Rowling.

**Author's Note:** I need to thank WhetherRose for introducing me to the wonderful world of Fan Fiction.  So I would like to dedicate my first Fan Fic to her.  Thanks for all the encouragement, inspiration, and dreaming! Oh and lastly, for anyone who reads this, can you please comment, I hope to improve my writing skills, and I think this is the only thing that will work!

**Prologue **

She had given up once and for all.  Too many years were wasted obsessing about him.  She tried everything from worshiping him, to ignoring him, to teasing him.  To Harry Potter she would only be Ron's little sister and a fellow Griffindor.  

Although she usually watched Harry from afar, she knew, since the day he walked into the burrow six years ago, that he was different.  He wasn't even the Famous Harry Potter who would eventually destroy Voldemort. To Ginny, he was just Harry. She longed to be more to him.  It was painful to hear Hermione talk on and on about Harry.  Ginny would give anything to trade places with her, just for a day.  Too bad Harry just saw her as a good Quidditch player.  

"I will not surrender to his eyes anymore."  She tried to convince herself.  But just thinking about Harry's deep eyes was enough for Ginny to forget her promise to herself.  Ah, those emerald eyes.

"Who am I trying to fool?" Ginny said as she changed into her scarlet and gold Quidditch robes. Harry would soon meet her before the start of the same. 

Harry made an excellent Quidditch Captain.  He worked them hard, but wasn't a fanatic like Wood or Angelina.  In his second and final year as captain, Ginny was determined to win back the Quidditch Cup for Griffindor.  Ginny shivered as she remembered why Griffindor lost to Ravenclaw last year.  Harry missed the last match of the year because he lay in the hospital wing after another dangerous encounter with Voldemort.  Ginny started to play back the new flying structures in her head before the team meeting.  She lived for Quidditch, and loved listening to Harry's pre-game speeches. The sound of his voice was enough to let her feet hover above the ground for a split second.

"Ginny…..Are you almost ready?" She heard a familiar voice call out.  This wasn't any normal voice.  It was the voice that dramatically affected her without even knowing it.  It was Harry.

"I thought you weren't going to let him do that to you anymore." She laughed at herself as she entered the team meeting area. 

She listened to Harry's plans for the game.  It was her responsibility to keep the quaffle at all times.  Harry wanted to have a huge lead in the race for the Quidditch Cup, just incase something or someone prevented Harry from finishing.  Ginny entered the pitch and forgot all about her dilemma with Harry.  She loved to fly.  Up in the sky, she was no longer the baby of the family; she was free. Although her broom was no Firebolt, she was a speedy and graceful flyer.  Her Cleansweep served it purpose, helping her gain one of the open spots as a chaser.  In the last two years, she had broken most of the Griffindor and school records.  Everyone was shocked to see her play for the first time in her fifth year.  Needless to say, Ginny was feared by most of the keepers.  If Ginny had a break away, it might as well be ten points for Griffindor.  Since she was so skilled, many fouls were committed on her, and she was the most beat up player, besides Harry of course.

Ginny mounted her broom, and at the blow of Madame Hooch's whistle, Ginny grabbed the quaffle from within the Slytherin chaser's hands.  She knew, when Madame Hooch was not looking, she would pay for embarrassing Slytherin in front of the whole school.


	2. Broomsticks and Southern Belles

**Disclaimer:**  All Characters belong to JK Rowling besides Marissa

**Author's Note:** For those of you who commented on my first chapter, thank you!  I hope I can continue updating so fast!  Enjoy and keep the comments rolling!

**Broomsticks and Southern Belles**

****

Echoes filled the Quidditch Pitch as Harry and Malfoy drove for the snitch.  Inches away from the ground, they both simultaneously pulled up.  They were flying neck and neck, until Malfoy looked at Harry for a split-second, but long enough for Harry to reach out and grab the snitch.  Malfoy's hubris had gotten the best of him again. Ginny hadn't felt this good since the day she found out Harry would be going with her, well, with Ron to the Quidditch Cup. Not only had they beaten Slytherin, but Griffindor smothered them with a score of three hundred and ten to forty. Obviously Malfoy's game plan to keep the quaffle away from Ginny was unsuccessful seeing how Ginny scored 130 of her team's points. Her swift, graceful flying prevented all the thickheaded Slytherin oaf's from catching her.  

"When will Malfoy realize that he cannot replace talent with size?" Harry laughed.  Ginny turned around, and realized that Harry was talking to her.  He seemed to be waiting for someone. 

"Ron already went up to the common rooms." Ginny quickly stated.

"Oh, but I was waiting for you."  Harry said just as quick, "I wanted to congratulate you on your match.  I don't think I remember a game where one person scored 13 goals."

Ginny blushed as she quietly blurted, "It's higher than the Griffindor record, and the school record, I think."

"Yes, well you deserve it.  I notice you have been working really hard with year.  Between you and me, I think that we can win it this year! Oh but look at that shiner Grabbe gave you.  The stupid prat was aiming for me, but hit you instead. Let me take you to the hospital wing."  He looked into Ginny's eyes.  It was funny how he never realized that her friendly brown eyes had just a slab of green in the center.  They were warm, and welcoming, just like the rest of her features; her freckles, striking red hair, and an enormous smile.  Ginny was just like all the Weasley's he had come to think of as a second family.  For a moment, Harry thought he saw more in Ginny than the witch he knew.  There was something about that smile and kindhearted laugh.

"But Harry, I couldn't let you miss the party for you up in the common room."

"Don't worry.  Anyhow it's just as much of a party for me, as it is for you."

"Well, yeah.  I guess scoring 13 goals is worth celebrating." Ginny said with a smirk that reminded Harry of Fred and George.  He hadn't really talked to Ginny much alone, but this was nice.  It was like she was a bit of all her brothers rolled into one person. Looked like they all rubbed off on her.  Ginny had definitely changed over the years from a lovesick girl to a mature, somewhat pretty girl. Harry hit himself for not noticing this sooner, but surely Ginny still didn't have a crush on him.  That was ages ago.

To Ginny, the walk from the Quidditch pitch back to the school was absolutely wonderful.  "Harry waited for me."  She thought to herself. Sure it was to congratulate her on her game, but he waited!  It was so nice having Harry all to herself for once.  He listened, and even sounded interested as she went play by play through the game.  Ron usually did this with him, because Harry's main focus was looking for the snitch, not watching the game.  

Harry was undeniably acting differently to her.  He smiled and watched her intently.  This stare was familiar to Ginny. It was the stare that she perfected when she constantly admired Harry.  Now those emerald eyes were looking at her with that same intensity.  Ginny could feel her heart start to melt.  She thought that this had been the best day for her life, but it all came crashing down in a second.

Standing in the Great Hall was Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall and they appeared to be talking to someone else.  Ginny smile vanished when she watched Harry's face as they greeted the new stranger.  She was everything Ginny wished to be.  Her face was tanned with a clean complexion, with the exception of a few cinnamon colored freckles sprinkled on her nose.  She had golden blonde hair that was curled to perfection.  Her smile was wide, complete with dimples.  Her satin periwinkle robes were flowing from her delicately built body.  Ginny suddenly felt inadequate. But above all else, this mystery girl had fairy eyes, big beautiful crystal blue eyes with a hint of green.  She was the perfect girl.  

"Why hello ya'll!" She greeted them with a strong southern American accent, "My mamma would just be appalled if I didn't introduce myself.  My name is Marissa McKinley, but ya'll can just call me Rissa, and I am going to attend Hogwarts for the rest of the year."

"Miss McKinley will be a seventh year with you Harry."  Dumbledore gleamed, "I am so glad that our school will be able to meet Miss McKinley, since we don't interact as much with the American schools. She is from the Salem Witch Institute, but I am sure she will tell you all about her experiences there.  Harry, as Head Boy would to mind staying here while Miss McKinley is sorted."  Dumbledore said as he pointed to the ragged hat!

"Miss Weasley, I must insist that you go up right away to the hospital wing and get some dragon meat for that black eye."

"Yes Professor."  As she started to walk away, she heard Marissa's playful laughs right in the Great Hall.  "Oh my lord, A singing hat!  Now that has to be the most adorable thing I've ever seen!" 

Ginny could hardly believe her luck.  For fifteen glorious moments, she was the center of Harry's attention.  He even looked at her longingly with his famous green eyes, but now his heart was gone.  His heart was lost so some foreigner.

*  *  *

After getting back from the hospital wing and climbing and absent-mindedly telling the Fat Lady the password (Butterbeer), stinking of sweat and dragon meat, Ginny was bombarded by a massive hug.

"Oh Ginny, it is Ginny right? Well guess what?  I am in Griffindor too! I just know we are going to be the best of friends!  Harry's told me all about you and your Quidditch skills.  I can't wait to see you play!  Too bad you aren't a seventh year. We could have been roomies!  I am rooming with Hermione instead, but she seems really nice once you pull away that book from her. Too bad!  Ron must be your brother!  He has the same vivid red hair as you.  Hermione and him would be prefect together, if you don't mind me saying.  I think I will do some match making."

At a lost for words all Ginny could think was, "This is going to be a long year." 


	3. Equal Footing

**Disclaimer:**  Everything belongs to JK Rowling besides Marissa.  The song is from Okalahoma by Rogers and Hammerstein 

**Author's Note:** Thank you for all your encouraging reviews! Please continue to review!

**Equal Footing**

Two days passed since Marissa's arrival, and Marissa was absolutely wonderful. She greeted everyone with a huge smile, and her radiance seemed to fill up an entire room.  "How could this happen?" Ginny wondered, "Right when Harry was finally noticing me." Ginny didn't know why, but she felt that there was something funny about Marissa.  Although Hermione teased her that it was because she was a bit jealous, Ginny knew that she didn't hate Marissa because Harry was enamored by her.  She knew it wasn't because Marissa was gorgeous either.  On the surface she actually seemed really nice. She was very polite, and well mannered.  Marissa was especially friendly to Ginny, for some unknown reason. Ginny fell asleep pondering this when she was awaken by a roaring whisper that beautifully sang,

"Oh what a beautiful morning, oh what a beautiful day, I've got a beautiful feeling, everything's going my way."

Ginny buried her head under her pillow.  Ah, this was the last thing she wanted, to be awaken to the fact that Marissa was perfect in everything.

"Oh Ginny, I hope you don't mind.  Hermione needed to pick someone up in the library before breakfast, and ask me to make sure you were up.  I decided to get ready in here.  Oh I am so excited about my first visit to Hogsmeade. Harry has told me all about Zonko's and Honeydukes, and I would like to try a butterbeer. I told Harry, Ron, and Hermione that we would meet them at The Three Broomsticks.  I have something to do, and I need your help to complete the task," Marissa said as she turned around, finishing putting on her robes.  Ginny who was already dressed, was puzzled by Marissa's statement.

"What do you have to do, Marissa?" Ginny finally seemed to answer.

"Ok.  First things first, you need to stop calling me Marissa; all my friends call me Rissa. And as for my plan, why we are going to get Ron and Hermione together.  Lord knows they have been having googly eyes at each other ever since I got here."

"Try living with them together.  It's impossible!  But finally someone to help me!  I have been trying to get Harry to help me for the longest time, but he will simply not meddle in other people's love lives. "  

"Oh but we will." Immediately, the girls giggled together and were suddenly on equal footing. Ginny and Marissa finally were in agreement with each other as they set off for Hogsmeade together, arm and arm.  It was funny how something so simple could unite these two girls.  They both needed each other and Ginny and Marissa were not aware that their friendship would save the wizarding world.  Still, Something didn't feel right to Ginny, but she was willing to forget this, in the name of friendship. 

*    *    *

"Ok, Ginny, since you know Hogsmeade better than I do, where would be the most romantic spot for us "to accidentally leave" Ron and Hermione on the next Hogsmeade weekend?"  Marissa asked.

"Oh that is easy.  There is this little coffee shop.  It is called Madam Puddifoot's.  I used to go there with my boyfriend."  Ginny said as she pointed the little shop out.  Marissa nodded in agreement, but then asked,

"Who?

"Michael Corner."

"Oh when were you dating him?  He's a Ravenclaw in my year right?  He's certainly dark and handsome.  What happen?"  

"Oh Ris- he was an absolute bore!  I think all he cared about was himself.  He sort of treated me like I was a trophy or something, so that was the end to that.  Anyhow he got all beat up when I beat Ravenclaw at Quidditch in my fifty year.  I took the snitch right from underneath Cho's nose."

"Oh Cho, I have heard all about her from Harry.  I heard she was very pretty, but had no sense."

Marissa noticed a change in Ginny's face when she mentioned Harry.  Marissa was suddenly aware of why Ginny was so cold to her.  Ginny had feelings for Harry.  

"Oh Ginny, I am so sorry, if I had known—well you and Harry-" But Ginny stopped Marissa from going any further.  

"I understand Rissa, Harry is irresistible.  His smile, his eyes. Everything about him is just so- Oh I don't know. I can see that you like him too, and as your friend, I want you to be happy."

"Oh thank you, but if you change your mind, just tell me.  I have had such a nice time with you today, and it would be horrible to throw it away over some guy."

"Harry isn't some guy." Ginny said as her eyes filled with tears.

"Oh I am so sorry,"  Marissa said as her eyes also became watery.

Marissa quickly reached out to give her a hug when Harry, Ron, and Hermione emerged from The Three Broomsticks.  

"Now, that was something I would have beat would never happen," shouted Ron. "You know Rissa, my sister has to be one of the most stubborn girls I know.  There's just no reasoning with her."

"Hey Ron, What's that on your shoulder? Oh Ron, don't move, it's a spider," Ginny said, as she wiped her eyes.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!! Hey wait. There isn't anything on me.  You little prat! Wait until I get you," screamed Ron

"Oh I might be the youngest, but I sure do have a few tricks up my sleeve!" Ginny whispered to Marissa before she ran away from Ron.

"Come back here!" But Ron yells to Ginny were stopped by Hermione's stern look.  Sheepishly Ron let of a chuckle as he turned red, not out of anger, but out of embarrassment.

"Ginny, come back here," Harry shouted, "I promise I won't let your brother beat up our top notch Chaser."  Laughing, Ginny ran back and greeted her friends.  It was weird how quickly Ginny felt as if she was one of them now, not just Ron's sister.  She smiled at Marissa as they sat down at The Three Broomsticks.  While Ron and Harry went to get the butterbeers, Ginny asked Marissa,

"So Rissa, you never did tell us why you decided to transfer." 

"Well Gin- take a good look there," Marissa smirked coolly as she pointed to Ron and Harry, "Noticed how it was called Salem Witch Institute, and not called the Salem Wizard and Witch Institute.  I was missing a key ingredient to daily life."        

Ron and Harry returned with 5 butterbeers to a table full of giggling girls.

"You know Ron," Harry said lightheartedly, "Girl should not be allowed to giggle." 

"Here, here!" Ron answered in agreement.

All five friends erupted in laugher.   Laughter: the sound that can unite the most unlikely of people, and the most unlikely of enemies.


End file.
